Madelyn's Time With Mommy
by Dania
Summary: Madelyn and her mother, Hotaru, spend the day having a blast.


Madelyn's Time With Mommy  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Company do not belong to me. Madelyn and   
Anthony belong to Angel Raye  
  
  
"Bye Daddy" Madelyn said as she hugged her father goodbye.  
"Bye Girls have fun" Anthony replied as he watched them exit the gates of  
the crystal Palace.  
"We'll see you at six" Hotaru said as she stopped to give him a kiss   
before she ran to catch up with her daughter.  
  
"Where shall we go first?" Hotaru asked as they entered the bustling city  
of Crystal Tokyo.  
"How about the toy shop," replied Madelyn.  
"Good choice the toy shop it is" Hotaru said as they headed toward their  
destination.  
  
Once they reached the toy shop Madelyn headed directly for her favorite  
aisle. It was the one that contained all the various puzzles. It was one  
of her favorite things to do. She looked through all the 3-D puzzles but  
didn't find one that was easy enough for her. She then looked through the  
easier puzzles to find one more to her level.  
  
"May I have these two puzzles?" Madelyn asked as she walked up to her mom  
who was looking at some books.  
"Of course you can and how about I get this book on Art" Hotaru replied.  
"Sure and thanks mommy," Madelyn said as she gave her mom a quick hug.  
"Your welcome now lets get those checked out so we can be on our way to  
lunch" Hotaru said in reply.  
  
As they headed toward the park Madelyn asked "Why are we headed toward  
the park?"  
"It's a surpise so you'll just have to wait" Hotaru replied  
"Just a little hint," Madelyn asked.  
"No but we are almost there" replied Hotaru   
  
When they arrived at the park Madelyn was very surprised. There was a   
picnic lunch waiting for them. Anthony had set the whole thing up a few   
minutes before they had arrived. It had been set up with the foods they   
loved the most. Both happily dined in the fresh air and just enjoyed   
being together.  
  
Once they had finished lunch and depoisted the trash they decided to take  
a walk around the park. Hotaru showed Madelyn all her favorite places to   
go inside the park when she was a child. She showed her the bench where   
she first saw Rini lose her hat. Then she showed her the clearing where   
she caught it and got to meet one of her good friends.  
  
"This place has a lot of memories for you mom, thanks for showing me"   
Madelyn said   
"Your welcome" Hotaru replied as she patted her daughter on the head.  
"Can you push me on the swings?" Madelyn asked as she headed for the   
swing set.  
"Of course" Hotaru replied as the two took off toward the swings.  
  
Hotarun pushed Madelyn higher and higher on the swings. It was a rare   
chance for mother and daughter to spend this much time together and she   
planned on taking full advantage of the time when both were in good   
health. As the swing slowed down and Madelyn got off she tripped and   
scrapped her knee.  
  
"OUCH!" Madelyn cried as she clutched her knee.  
"Let me see your knee" Hotaru said as she took Madelyn's hurt knee  
"Will it hurt Mommy?" Madelyn asked.  
"No, but you need to hold still" Hotaru said as she placed her hand over  
the knee. It began to glow and Madelyn began to feel better. Once Hotaru  
removed her hand there was no trace of where a wound had ever been.   
Madelyn gave her mom a quick hug of thanks as they stood up and headed   
toward the park exit.  
  
As they walked out of the park Hotaru said "How about we end the day by  
going to the lamp store?"  
"YEAH!" Madelyn replied   
"Then it's settled" Hotaru said as they headed toward the final place  
of the day.  
  
Once they had arrived at the store Madelyn headed to her favorite area.  
She had inherited her mother's love for lava lamps. She had about 8 at   
the palace and was hoping to pick up more soon. She was hoping to have  
as big of a collection as her mom had one day.  
  
"Can I have this one?" Madelyn inquired as she held up her find. It was a  
white lamp with red trimming. It had a Polar Bear on the side and it   
looked like a rocket ship.   
"Sure that one will look really cute in your room" Hotaru replied as she  
inspected some other things they had on display.  
"Thanks Mom" Madelyn said as she hugged her new lamp to her chest.  
  
After they had paid for the lamp it was time to head back to the palace.  
It had been a wonderful day full of fun and excitment but it had worn   
them both out. Anthony greeted them at the palace gates. He gave them  
both a hug. He gave Madelyn a piggy back ride. Once they arrived in  
their quarters Madelyn got down and went to help Hotaru put away her  
new things.   
  
"Thanks again mom I had the best day" Madelyn said  
"I'm glad you did and I enjoyed it alot" Hotaru said as she sat down  
next to her daughter.  
"Let's do it again soon" Madelyn said as she wrapped her arms around   
her mother's waist.  
"I promise that we will try" Hotaru said as she gave her daughter a hug  
and a kiss. It had been the best day they had spent together in a long   
time. 


End file.
